


eww, it’s the uwu couple!

by milnyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, amused juyeon, bbangkyu are just trying to live, disgusted chanhee, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnyuu/pseuds/milnyuu
Summary: chanhee feel disgusted every time he sees the uwu couple and all he does is rant to his boyfriend about it.orjuyeon is his boyfriend and has to deal with chanhee.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	eww, it’s the uwu couple!

“i don’t know, they just make me feel incredibly sick.” chanhee says, making a face at changmin and younghoon. 

“are you jealous?” juyeon asks from next to him, a small smirk on his face. 

“what did you just say?” chanhee asks his boyfriend, jabbing a finger to his chest. 

“do you want me to act like younghoon?” juyeon asks, playfulness in his voice. 

“don’t ever say that again.” chanhee scoffs, removing his finger from his toned chest. 

“baby, you look so pretty today but then again, you always look beautiful.” juyeon mimicked younghoon, pulling chanhee closer to him. 

“i know i do, you don’t have to tell me.” chanhee says, felling a little weirded out since juyeon has never really said anything like that to him. especially not in public. 

“no, you have to blush like changmin does.” juyeon tells him, laughing before letting go of chanhee. 

“oh my gosh, hi guys!” chanhee’s eyes widen and juyeon starts laughing again before nodding a little at the couple. 

“hello.” chanhee finally says, turning to face his worst nightmare. 

now, don’t get him wrong. he doesn’t hate younghoon and changmin but he just doesn’t understand how they can be all mushy and in a good mood all the time. it was weird. 

“i’ve been meaning to tell you that there’s this guy who’s been wanting to get to know you better, is there any chance that you would be interested in meeting him?” changmin innocently asked, smiling when younghoon wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. 

chanhee’s eyes followed the movement before trying to process what the fuck changmin just told him and then his eyes snapped towards juyeon, who had an amused look on his face. 

“huh?” was all that chanhee said, confusing taking over his face. 

“there’s this guy... who wants to get to know you better?” changmin hesitantly repeated himself, frowning as he looked back at younghoon. 

“what?” chanhee asked in disbelief, he was literally dating juyeon. 

“dude, there’s a guy that wants to date you. it’s not that hard to comprehend.” juyeon butted in, amusement heard all over his voice. 

“shut up.” chanhee snapped at him but it did nothing to ease juyeon’s smile. 

“so... about the guy...” changmin trailed off, waiting for chanhee to say something about that. 

“i’m dating juyeon.” chanhee said, looking at the couple weirdly when they gasped dramatically. 

“oh wow, what a surprise.” chanhee heard juyeon sarcastically mumble close to his ear. 

“you’re dating him?!” younghoon asked, pointing at juyeon. 

“is there a problem with that?” chanhee defensively asked, frowning at younghoon. 

“of course not, we just thought you guys were best friends or something.” changmin added and it made chanhee’s frown deepen. 

“why?” chanhee asked before looking back at juyeon big, confused eyes. 

“we’ve never seen you kiss, we’ve never seen you hug, we’ve never seen any form of pda, we literally only see you guys bickering all the time.” younghoon listed out, removing his arms from around changmin’s waist. the younger whined a little and turned to younghoon with puppy eyes. 

chanhee glanced at juyeon and saw him looking just as lost as he was. 

“i’m sorry baby.” younghoon mumbled before kissing changmin. 

chanhee made a disgusted face before turning completely away from the couple. 

“let’s make our escape.” chanhee whispered to juyeon before he fast-walked away with juyeon following close behind. 

*

“do people really not see us as a couple?” chanhee asked, frowning at juyeon. 

“does it matter?” juyeon asked, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“i guess not but it... nevermind.” chanhee sighed, leaning against the wall. 

“what were you gonna say?” juyeon asked, looking at chanhee with sharp eyes. 

“i guess, it kind of bothered me.” chanhee admitted before feeling anger bubble within himself. 

“do people think you’re single?” chanhee asked, jabbing a finger at juyeon’s chest. it was something that he liked to do when he was upset. 

“it doesn’t matter what people think, i’m not and that’s all that matters.” juyeon said, grabbing the tip of chanhee’s finger before pulling the younger closer to him. 

“changmin got into your head, you’ve even said that privacy was better and i prefer privacy too.” juyeon added, using his thumb to rub it across chanhee’s cheek. 

“yeah, you’re right. we don’t need to be like them, they make me sick.” chanhee agree with a nod, feeling the anger leave his body just as fast as it came. 

“that’s better.” juyeon chucked, pulling away from chanhee. 

“so, who’s the guy that has a crush on MY boyfriend?” juyeon asked, once again mimicking younghoon. 

chanhee laughed at this and slapped juyeon’s arm a little too harshly. 

“ow, why do you hit me so hard?” juyeon asked between laughs, rubbing his arm. 

“i don’t know, who the fuck would even want to date me?” chanhee asked, rhetorically of course but juyeon didn’t seem to take it that way. 

“a lot of people actually, i was just the lucky one.” juyeon said, his tone completely serious. 

chanhee just stared at juyeon with a blank face for a couple seconds. 

“i think talking to younghoon and changmin did something weird to me.” juyeon suddenly said, smiling a little when chanhee started laughing again. 

“you’re not as bad as them though.” chanhee said, stepping up towards to take a piece of lent from juyeon’s hair. 

“i can’t believe they kissed in front of us.” juyeon said, his smile widening when chanhee’s face turned to a disgusted one. 

“no tounge either, where’s the fun in that?” chanhee scoffed, he was about to step back when juyeon wrapped his hand around his neck and pulled him in close to peck his lips. 

“i don’t know about you but that was pretty fun to me.” juyeon said, dropping his hand from chanhee’s neck. 

chanhee rolled his eyes before using his hand to pull juyeon down and crash their lips together. chanhee slipped his tongue inside juyeon’s mouth and languidly licked inside his mouth. juyeon kissed back eagerly before chanhee suddenly pulled away. 

“i don’t know about you but that was even funner.” chanhee smugly said, running thumb across juyeon’s lips to clean up any spit. 

“you’re totally right.” 

***

“i can’t believe they’re a couple.” changmin told younghoon, watching as chanhee started punching juyeon in the arm. 

“they scare me.” younghoon said, shaking his head when juyeon and chanhee did a bro fist before splitting up and going in different directions. 

“what the fuck did you say?” changmin asked, mimicking chanhee and lightly punching younghoon in the shoulder. 

younghoon looked at him in horror before bursting out laughing, placing a hand on changmin thigh as the younger laughed as well. 

“they’re very weird.”


End file.
